


Requests

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Series: Requests and Sin [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: Hello, gentle followers! This set of fanfics are all going to be requests! If you are interested in requesting, message me here or on my tumblr! When messaging, please include which pairing from which anime you would like and any specific requests! As you all know, my specialty is Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji but I will also take others into consideration!





	1. AngryRedOctopus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngryRedOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/gifts).



> Send requests to: https://awatchdogsfantasy.tumblr.com/

It had been over 140 years since Ciel Phantomhive had been transformed into a demon. The Earl and his butler had travelled the world, experienced many different things including the changes modernity had brought, and, slowly, the rift that had driven them apart had mended.

Now Sebastian sat comfortably in their townhouse, the very same one that had belonged to his little mate all those years ago. As he stretched out on the sectional (Ciel had grumbled about his long legs when they’d had to purchase it), he flipped through an old photo album. One they kept hidden from anybody but themselves. He gently traced Ciel’s sleeping face in the photo taken with the supernatural camera all those years ago and smiled as his eyes slid over the other photos containing treasured memories.

France, 1891. Taken for them by a pleasant pedestrian as they stood before the Eiffel tower. Sebastian was smiling with the usual cocky upturn of his lips while Ciel stood stoically, leaning on a cane they would no longer have to replace. They had just reconciled months prior after the Trancy debacle (it had taken close to 2 years) and were still getting reacquainted at the time it was taken.

Germany, 1899. The two of them standing on the platform of the highest spire of the Neuschwanstein Castle, gazing out across the lands. The castle had been completed in 1886 and was picturesque as the snow fell around them on December 14th. Ciel had turned 23 that day and Sebastian remembers thinking how beautiful the young man was as he stared wide eyed at the winter wonderland spread before them.

Spain, 1907. The beauty that was the Basilica de la Sagrada Familia sprouted up around them, stained glass throwing beautiful splashes of color about them as they experimented with the new autochrome photos. They stood closer together, Ciel’s body turned towards Sebastian and his head tilted towards the camera. The glimmer of a smile on the other’s lips always brought a flush of warmth to Sebastian’s chest.

Italy, 1915. Sebastian wonders how they got away with the more intimate pictures in their collection in these times. This one reflected them sitting in a gondola, Ciel’s large eye focused on the stars and Sebastian’s gaze focused on him. One could make out the shape of the butler’s gloved hand curved gently over Ciel’s knee. The demon still remembers the conversation they had just after the photo had been taken by a kind, passing freelancer.

Sebastian closed his eyes and the memories washed over him as if they had happened just that afternoon.

_“I never hated you, my lord. The feeling of losing something I cultivated so carefully and thoughtfully was infuriating. I was angry at Claude, Trancy, and Hannah but never truly at you. I want for you to understand that.”_ _A red gaze slid over to his small charge._

_“I understand that loss, Sebastian. I do and I am deeply sorry that I cannot give you what you deserve. But….”_ _Small arms wrapped around slim knees. “But this was so new to me and I muddled through the initial stages without the help of the one being I had come to trust more than anything. That hurt, Sebastian. I didn’t want to live…I didn’t want this.” Blue flicked over to catch his gaze. “But now…now I do.”_

He smiled as he remembered the warmth of those rose-petal lips against his that very night. Their relationship flourished from then on and Sebastian counted every moment they had together, thankful for every second of their 52 years together as a couple. The demon was also terribly thankful for the more open acceptance of homosexual relationships modern day England offered. They could finally do the things they hadn’t been able to before. Holding hands in public and openly being listed as “married” on that odd media website Ciel liked, among other things.

Closing the photo album, he stroked its spine tenderly with a smile and placed in on the coffee table in front of him. His brow furrowed as he craned his neck, searching for his little mate and wondering what was taking him so long. He had told Sebastian that he had something he wanted to talk about but was locked up in their bedroom. With a shrug, the demon stood and moved to start dinner, a habit he had never lost and one that Ciel still happily indulged in. However, the slam of the door upstairs halted him. He cocked his head and listened to the furious little steps clomping down the stairs.

Ciel appeared around the corner, red in the face and hair disheveled. His eyes locked on Sebastian, contract symbol uncovered in the privacy of their own home, and they were wild and angry. The younger demon stormed towards him and shoved something up towards his face. Sebastian flinched away at the stinging smell of urine and was completely confused and slightly put off until he realized what it was.

Sebastian stared at the small plastic stick in his mate’s hand before slowly lifting his eyes to those of the smaller demon’s. They flashed red as his fist squeezed until the positive pregnancy test snapped in two.

“What the _fuck_ Sebastian?!”


	2. AngryRedOctopus2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter also dedicated to AngryRedOctopus, a loyal tumblr follower. My gentle follower was the first to request and I will be forever grateful! Please enjoy your chapters, love! I hope they live up to your expectations!

To say that Ciel had been upset at the discovery of his pregnancy would be an understatement. It wasn’t the fact that he was pregnant that upset him really. It was the fact that he had to find out through a plastic stick and that Sebastian hadn’t told him that it was a possibility to begin with. It was hard to wrap his mind around.

He had felt so stupid even thinking that pregnancy had caused the nausea and sickness he had hidden from his mate. He had felt even worse when purchasing the small box and avoiding eye contact with the beaming woman behind the register. But when the first test came out positive, followed by the second, and then the third and final test from the box, Ciel had become distraught. Confusion, fear, and anger had washed through his veins in a red-hot burst and he had stormed downstairs, waving the positive test in his mate’s face and demanding answers after snapping it in two. Sebastian’s weak attempts at calming him down and explaining had resulted in the older demon crippled on his knees as the smaller of the two fisted his hands in raven hair and snarled angrily in his face.

But now, as he lay panting in their bed, he couldn’t remember _why_ it had been so frightening. He watched as Sebastian wiped their child clean with all the tenderness he could muster, tears in his garnet eyes as he stared down at the precious bundle. Ciel’s body began to rearrange itself and he groaned weakly, Sebastian’s eyes zeroing in on him at the tired sound. Sebastian came to his side, cradling the newborn in one arm and placing a cool, wet cloth against his sweaty brow. Ciel fought the sleep fogging his brain and focused on the squirming creature in his lover’s arm. He grinned weakly as it squealed unhappily and kicked strong little legs.

“Feisty little thing…” He reached a weak arm up and tugged gently at the blankets. Sebastian smirked and tilted the tiny thing for him to see.

“Just like the man that birthed her.” Large red eyes stared back at him blankly, foggy from the terrible trauma of birth, but Ciel saw the demonic intelligence behind them. His slender fingers stroked over the soft tuft of dark, slate hair on the baby’s head and he felt a tear slip over his cheek as the baby instinctively gripped his finger in a tiny fist. He sniffled and Sebastian gently wiped the tears away, stroking his skin gently.

“See? It’s a little girl, my lord. Look how sweet she is. Our little Charlotte Willow Michaelis.” He gently pressed the child into his little mate’s arms and helped him to cradle her close. They watched her latch greedily to his sweat soaked shirt, feeling the familiar wash of his aura over her tired little body. He had no idea what came over him but the former earl began to sob softly, teary eyes taking in the precious form of his daughter as he chuckled through his tears.

“I still can’t believe I let you choose the middle name. How can you make ‘Willow’ sound so perfect?” He bent to press a kiss to the crown of her head, snuffling pathetically into her hair as Sebastian cooed and stroked through his own sweat matted locks. He felt the vibrations of his mate’s purrs and knew the other was attempting to comfort him but he did not even know why he was crying. A deep chuckle made him sob harder and Sebastian pulled his two great loves close.

“Oh, sweet darling, don’t cry. She’s here, she’s perfect, and she’s ours. Neither of us expected her but she is possibly the one greatest blessing a pair of demons like us could ever receive.” Ciel shook his head, still in shock, and gently pressed another kiss to the baby’s head, smiling as she squirmed and grumpily pushed a fist into his cheek. He took hold of it and counted ten tiny, perfect fingers and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before lifting his head, begging for a kiss from his mate. Sebastian leaned in and took his mouth gently, moving his lips and tongue in a way that drew a moan from his weary little lover before pulling back to smile down at him. Ciel’s voice was weak and tired when he spoke.

“I just…I never thought _I_ could have something like this let alone give it to you. She’s so…she’s so _beautiful_ , Sebastian. She has your eyes.” The older demon chuckled and stroked the back of a finger gently over her cheek.

“Yes. She’s very beautiful and I’m certain that even with my eyes she will take after you in the most terrible of ways.” The elbow in his ribs made him grunt and he raised a hand in surrender.

“I couldn’t help myself! You know I mean it only in the most loving of ways, little one.” Ciel huffed at him but his eyes were focused solely on the tiny girl snuggled in his arms. Within a matter of hours, their long lives had changed and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to regret it for even one moment. As she drifted into sleep, Ciel kissed her once more and wished her sweet dreams before succumbing to the sweet lull himself. He fell asleep cradled against his mate’s chest, holding tightly to their beautiful little girl as Sebastian held tightly to him.


End file.
